A Demon's Second Chance (Claude Faustus Fan Fiction)
by Ifbatmanwereajedi
Summary: First off! This is NOT ClaudeXAlois anyone who was hoping for that can leave now. The story takes place after Kuroshitsuji 2. Claude and Alois are plummeting faster into Hell and Claude can't save them. Or can he? He finds a way to convince Reapers to give them a chance at life, but there's a catch. Read on to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

'_Where Am I? I feel so lost. It's dark and cold. Help?' _ I have never felt this helpless, so lost. I have always been on top of things, I was never terrified, I never felt emotion. Now look at me, any demon should be ashamed to be in such a state of fear and helplessness such as I. '_Am I dead?' _I can't remember. What happened? '_I can't be dead. It's not my time... I don't want to die..' _I was falling and I couldn't stop it was so dark I couldn't see a thing. _'Sebastian...'_ That name it kept ringing in my head, I don't know why. Was that my name? _'Sebastian Michealis...' _No, that couldn't be my name. My name started with a C, I was sure of it.

"Claude..." A raspy voice whispered in the darkness. "Claude are you there?" It sounded like it hurt to speak. "Please, Claude answer." Claude? Was that my name? I think so. "Claude!" The voice managed a yell but was thrown into a coughing fit.

"I..." I tried to speak, I haven't spoken in awhile. "I'm h-here." A hand began to reach out from the darkness. I grabbed it without thinking, it was the first sign of life I have seen so far. I was desperate to hold on to it.

"Claude..." The voice said. "It's me-Alois." I looked down at the hand of Alois. That name sounds familiar. I examined it, it's soft, smooth skin. As I was looking down at this boy's hand memories began to flood back. I can remember now, Alois. I was so wrong to him. I see the error of my ways. That other boy, the one with a tasty soul, he had driven me into a state of insanity. I had no idea what I was doing until the very end, his soul was that good.

"A-Alois?" I said, every word was like fire in my throat. It burned and scratched to talk, but I owe this boy, whom I have betrayed as much as a few words. "Alois... I-I'm sorry." I said, I looked away from his hand.

"Claude, it's okay." He replied, his voice just as scratchy as mine. "Even though, Ciel was your favorite... And you hated me... You were still the best friend I have ever had." He said, he sounded so sad. What have I done? "Claude?" Alois asked.

"Hm?" I replied, which was the most I could get out with my throat burning the way it was.

"Where are we going?" He asked, he sounded scared. "Why do I keep falling?"

"Alois," I managed. "We are dead. I'm afraid we are heading to Hell."

"I'm scared." He said, he sounded like he was about to cry. "Can't you do anything? I'm not ready."

"I'm sorry." I felt defeated. I hurt him, I killed him, and now I can't even save him. "But there is nothing I can do."

"Tell me everything will be alright." Alois managed. "Please."

"I could, but that would be a lie." I said. I looked at his hand which was still outstretched. It was all I could see of him. "This is the end, Alois. And this is going to hurt, and burn." Alois sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear that. I'm not even supposed to be able to talk to you right now.

"Help me, Claude. Please." Alois began to cry. "I know I'm not as good as Ciel was but I really need your help.." I grabbed Alois' outstretched hand tightly. I began to pull on his arm and he let out screams of pain when I did. "Claude! Stop! That hurts!" I kept pulling despite what he said, his screams getting louder.

"Trust me, Alois! I'm trying to help you." If I were to be able to pull his whole body through the rift that's allowing us to communicate, maybe I could somehow stop this. I kept pulling, I could hear him trying to surpress the screams, slightly crying. I kept pulling and got his shoulder through. I then proceeded to grab his shoulder and arm and continue pulling. His leg was through, I then grabbed his side and pulled the rest of him through. He let out one final scream of pain before he got fully through.

"Claude!" Yelled Alois as he hugged me. He looked like a mess, I'm pretty sure I did too. Suddenly, we weren't falling any more. It wasn't dark. We were in a graveyard. "What just happened?" Alois asked.

"I stopped it." I said as I examined the area where the sword pierced me. "I think we are ghosts."

"Hey, wait..." Alois said. "Where's Hannah?" He looked around to find her.

I looked down at my shoes. "I couldn't save her. She wasn't there."

"Do you mean there's a possibility she survived?" Alois asked hopefully.

"Probably. She could've died but got sent back. That happens when someone who has lived the last minutes of their lives for someone else. They get sent back as a human, or in a different form." I explained to him.

He looked at the wound on my stomach. "His butler? He did this?" He said running his fingers over the wound. I nodded silently, admitting my defeat to a 13 year old. "What do we do now?" Alois asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied. I looked down at him. "Alois," I then kneeled down before him. "For the wrongs I have done, I promise to serve you unconditionally from now on, to forever be by your side as your friend," I then looked him in the eyes. "And your butler." I couldn't believe I was feeling regret for what I did and actually offering to make it right. I guess being nothing but a soul makes you emotional.

"You won't eat my soul?" Alois asked.

"Look at me." I said. "For I am but a tainted soul. To eat your soul would be cannibolism. Plus, I have already rejected your soul." I said. "I cannot claim it mine's anymore."

Alois smiled, he seemed pleased. He ran and hugged me. "Thank you, friend"

"Hold it!" Yelled an unknown voice. "Reaper Emergency Society! Freeze!"

"Who are you?" I yelled back. "Reveal yourself!"

It was an all to familiar reaper, with an all new unusual look. It was that red reaper I met when I had tried killing Alois. He looked different though. His hair was super short black in the back, red in the front. His hair was spiked up slightly. He wore tinted glasses and a bloodstained mask. He wore a red leather coat with a white shirt and black vest. His legs were clothed in black trousers and his feet had military style boots. "Grell Sutcliff. Head of the Reaper Emergency Society. You two must come with me."

The reaper seemed so much more serious than usual, I wonder what had happened to him? We entered a red carriage that had appeared and left to an unknown location. Once we got out there was an all white building standing in front of us. "What is this all about?" I asked.

The reaper didn't say anything and led us to a room with two desks in them. One had another serious reaper in all black, short slicked black hair and glasses. "Spears sir. I've brought them.

"Thank you Sutcliff." He said. Grell sat at his desk. He removed his tinted glasses and put on black glasses. He also removed his mask revealing a giant scar across his cheek. How long have I been gone? "I'm sure you are aware why you are here Mr. Faustus and Mr. Trancy." Said the other reaper. "Take a seat." He said. Alois and I looked at each other and then took a seat. "My name is William T. Spears. And you have just violated the natural order of death. Me and Grell over here are head of the Reaper Emergency Society which was founded 2 months after you two died."

"How long have we been dead?" Alois asked.

"Eight months." Said Grell. "Nine tomorrow."

"You were on your way down to Hell and you broke it, you broke the rift." Said William still with a cold face which was very similar to mines. "We have decided though to give you two a second shot at life. " William said.

"Why?" I asked "I'm a demon. I deserve to go to Hell."

"Yes, but your devotion to Mr. Trancy here showed us you two can have a second chance." William replied.

"But, there is a catch." Grell cut in. "You must return to life as a human, and live a human life. You are no longer a demon. Your amazing abilities and immortality have been revoked."

"Head over to Knox's office and he will send you back." William said. We got up and headed towards the door. I looked back at Grell's desk and saw _**wedding invitations**_. They had his name and the other reaper's name on them. How much have I really missed? Things are just getting stranger.

**-So there's my first chapter! I hoped you liked it! Now for all you Grell fans thinking "Oh my goodness! What happened to him! We used to love him!" A lot has changed in the time that Claude and Alois have been dead, I promise everything will get explained. I tried to make everything strange since the Kuroshitusji world had changed a lot after those two died.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ressurections

We went to the office the red headed reaper directed us to. There was a blonde reaper in there with blonde and black hair, he had thick glasses, and wore the usual shinigami uniform. He was asleep with papers over his face, obviously not very responsible. I knocked on the door three times to wake him up. He shot up sending the papers over his face flying. "Eh," He said looking up at us. "Oh! Mr. Faustus and Mr. Trancy." He began, obviously trying to appear as if he could do his job. "First of all, I hope you know, you two are making me work overtime. I hate overtime! It's bad enough I had to get moved to this station that's sooo much more demanding than before." He kept talking, I was wondering if he would ever shut up and help us. He looked at us and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh! Yeah, right..." He began searching through a messy pile of papers. "You guys have broken the rift sending you to your _appropriate_ places.." He was looking at me especially when he said that. "But, because of your devotion to and remorse for the wrongs that have been made against him you have been granted another chance at life as a human." I didn't like hearing I'd have to go through this as a human. Humans were so vunerable, weak, controlled by emotions. And now- I will have to become one. "Okay, you there." Said the reaper as he pointed to me. "You will have to come with me."

"What do I do?" Asked Alois.

"Just- Just sit there, don't touch anything, don't do anything. Just sit." Said the reaper. "We will be right back."

I was being led to a different room. This one was all white had no chairs, no tables, nothing. It was isolated and different. Grell had come back and joined the blonde reaper. He looked over at Ronald. "It's time for the transformation, hm Ronnie?" The younger reaper just nodded. Grell came over to me and began to circle around me. "My, my now that I see you better you are quite a handsome man." He said a wide smile spreading across his face. "Maybe when this is all over, you and I could go for some tea?"

"Grell!" Yelled the other reaper. "We don't have time for this, **please** stop flirting! _Again.._"

"Hmph. You never were any fun, Ronnie." Replied Grell.

"I am lots of fun!" Argued the younger reaper. "Ask anyone of the girls here, they will tell you!" He looked over again at me. "Oh! Let's get on with it, Grell."

Grell sighed. He pulled a rod out from his coat. It was a metallic red and glowed slightly. He looked at me and grabbed my left hand. He then proceeded to take off the glove (which was already so torn and beaten) to reveal my contract. A wide smile graced his lips again. "Now, this should only hurt... A lot." He said and he touched the contract with the end of the rod. It burned so bad. It felt like they placed my hand in fire, the fire began to spread to the rest of my body and it hurt. I could feel every muscle tensing inside me as the pain got more and more intense. When he finally took the rod away I fell to the floor, I felt so weak now. Grell put the rod back in his jacket and walked out.

The other reaper kneeled down so he could be face-to-face with me. "He doesn't really tune down the pain for these. He is in charge of the transformation ceromonies."

"So, this happens often?" I managed to say.

"No, Grell just likes to transform people without a cause sometimes." He said.

"Why? What happened to him? He seems so different from last time I have seen him.."

"Well, it's a long story." He said. "But seeing as how you're not in no hurry I guess you could know." He sighed a bit. "After you died, that other demon had gone missing. It's rumored him and his master have died as well, but that's highly unlikely. Well, Grell had gotten very upset after that and tried to focus more on his work than on that demon. On the way, he met another reaper. That reaper changed him. We don't really know what happened though. Grell spent two months with him to train as a reaper and when he came back, we got this new Grell."

"Hmm." I said. I don't know why I asked. Honestly, I didn't really care what happened to Grell. I just needed something to get my mind off the pain.

The reaper took my hand and examined it. He had another rod with him. This one was smaller and a pale blue. He put this one on my hand and it eased the pain a bit, but it made me feel weaker. "You are no longer a demon." He said as he removed the rod. "You are now human." He said. When he said that Alois appeared into the room.

"The other man told me I should come in here." Alois said.

"Yes." Said the other reaper. "Things are going along quickly maybe no overtime tonight." He said with a grin. He turned to Alois. "Go stand by him." Alois then walked over to me and stood beside me. The reaper looked at the two of us. "Ronald Knox." He said. "My name is Ronald Knox. Grell and I will be checking in on you two from time-to-time making sure you don't cause us anymore trouble." Ronald exited the room and closed the door. Suddenly, the room was flooded with light and it felt like we were moving upwards.

_'This is it, Claude.'_ I thought to myself. _'We are being ressurected.'_


	3. Chapter 3: Back To Life

We were in that white room that began to glow and it felt like we were moving upwards. Finally it stopped. "What just happened?" Alois asked.

"I have no idea." I replied. I opened the door, maybe I can ask the reaper what just happened. "Master," I began. "I think you need to see this."

"What?" Alois asked as he looked out the door. "Oh, my god. It's the manor! We are back at the manor." He stepped into the manor, leaving the room. "What happened to it? It looks awful."

"We've been dead." I explained. "Hannah is dead, the triplets are dead, there was no one to care for the mansion."

"Well, what are you just standing there for?" Alois asked. "You promised to serve me as my butler still. Fix this place up!"

"Your highness, I must explain they made me human." I said, quite ashamed of that last word. "It will take much longer to fix this up. I suggest we should also hire a new staff."

"Well, get to it then!" Alois said smiling, he was probably happy that he got to order me around once again. "I'm going to go look around to see what else is broken down and need repairing." And with that he left. I looked around the room, it was horrible we needed a major cleaning staff and brand new, well, everything.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I said aloud to myself. "Perhaps, it would've been better if I were dead." I began getting to work trying to clean up. It was difficult now that I was human. There were cobwebs (which I was quite fond of) and dust everywhere. It was also obvious that many animals had taken residence here too. I began to tire of the room so I stepped outside. Out on the side of the manor were grave stones. **For us.** One had read _Hannah Annafellows, _another said _Claude Faustus, _and the last one read: _Earl Alois Trancy. 1876-1889. _Hannah's and mine's didn't have any dates on them because no one knew how old we were. I looked at the floor and there was another stone. I began to read it aloud. "Memorial provided by the Phantomhive Toy Company." I kicked leaves on to the stone. Why would they provide this memorial for us? That little brat probably just wanted more publicity.

Alois came from behind me and saw the memorial. "I guess he didn't forget about us." He said. He turned around and pointed to some beautiful flowers. "And look, they are still fresh. He has someone taking care of it."

"Don't let them fool you." I told him. "They just want publicity and they know this is a great way to get it. They don't care about us."

Alois frowned a bit. "I guess not." He sighed. "It was still a nice guesture." He suggested. "Well, it's already getting late. Can you get my bedroom cleand in time and you can work on the manor tomorrow?"

"Yes, young master." I replied. I went to his room, which probably was the best kept of all. I began to get to work on his room around 6 pm and finished by 9pm. I had helped Alois get ready for bed but there wasn't much to be done because everything was pretty destroyed. I watched him as he fell asleep and stayed for a little longer to ensure he was okay. Once he did I left the room and began to walk outside. I walked a small path that lead to the main town, I used to do that when I was bored. It was very relaxing. I saw someone on the path coming my way. I tried to ignore them but it seems as if they were there to speak to me. The person stopped next to me. "May I help you?" I asked them.

"I came to see how your first day in the real world is going." The person removed the mask and glasses covering their face. I could now see it was that reaper, Grell Sutcliff. "Hmm, now that you're human I think I reschedule that tea date. Mmm.. Yeah, just forget about it." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Is that it?" I asked, not amused by the reaper's attempts to change the mood (it appears he hasn't changed that much after all.)

"No." Said the reaper. He looked down at my bloodstained clothes. "Aye, you would think an ex-demon would have better style."

"All my other suits are destroyed." I said, annoyed.

"Will told me to give you guys this." He handed me an envelope.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's some money enough to be able to get back on your feet." He replied.

I looked down at the envelope in my hand. It's a sad day when I, one of the greatest demons has been stripped of his power and forced to accept money from a reaper. I turned around and headed back to the manor. I didn't want anymore of this.

"You're special you know." Grell yelled out.

I turned around, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You are going to help us, you are very important in our plans." He replied.

"And those would be?"

"Hmph." He said. "You'll see." He turned around and we both headed our seperate ways. Accepting money from a reaper, never would I ever thought I would do that.


	4. Chapter 4: The Partner I Never Wanted

_I'm sorry for the long wait you guys! I had issues with my computer and a lot of stuff going on not to mention Writer's block. I promise I will try to be quicker with the updates though! Thank you for being so patient though! ~IfBatmanWereAJedi_

I headed back to the manor to avoid any other unwanted occurances. When I got back I settled into a chair and studied the envelope. What did that reaper mean when he said that I was important in their plan? They was no way I would help a reaper, especially after what they did to me. I still couldn't help it but to wonder what he meant. When I set the envelope down I began to feel weak and my eyes couldn't stay open. This is a feeling I hadn't had in a long time. What was it? I began to wonder. I remembered Alois mentioning symptoms like these just before I helped him settle into his bed to go to sleep. Was this really what being tired felt like? It's a horrible feeling really, I have no idea how these humans can deal with it daily. Humans were such vunerable, pitiful creatures. Although, I can't be making such remarks about them as I am one now. I sighed and laid back in the chair allowing myself to fall asleep, something that I have never done before.

I was awoken to a sound of a chair falling. I looked up and those two annoying reapers were there. What would they want now? "Oh, so he's awake." Said the blonde one fixing the chair quickly.

"What are you doing here?" I growled at them, not very pleased with them at the moment.

"Oh, there's no need to be so rude." The flamboyant reaper said. "It's not like we were going to do anything to you while you were sleeping." He paused for a moment. "Or maybe we were.. But that's not the point!"

"What is the point?" I asked, still quite angry with them.

"Remember, our little conversation last night?" Grell asked me.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, it seems that it is going to have to take effect much more sooner than we have thought. So, today you are now the reaper's human spy!" Grell had sounded much to excited about this, it irritated me.

"I refuse." I said as I tried to make my way around them.

"You cannot refuse." Said a third reaper coming through the door, he had slicked back black hair and glasses. "We let you escape from the afterlife, didn't we? Well, if you were to say, refuse our little offer, we can send you back as quickly as you came."

I sighed and gave in. "What am I to be doing?" I asked, obviously annoyed.

"You are going to investigate the Phantomhive's for us, and any other contracted households." He began. "We need to know how exactly each earth-bound demon is summoned and their weaknesses. We have recieved word that the earth-bounds are planning something against HQ, but we need this confirmed as it was an earth-bound himself who had told us."

"Who told you?" I asked, slightly more interested.

"Sebastian Michaelis." He stated.

That name made my blood boil. "Then why am I investigating the Phantomhives?"

"We need to make sure they know what side they are on. They could be on the other demons' side and just leading us into a hoax."

I really didn't like this assignment so far, because it means I will have to have another run in with Michaelis. "When do I start?" I asked hesitantly.

"Tomorrow, we are sending in a reaper today who will assisst you in this case." He said.

Grell almost squealed from behind the other reaper. "Eeek! Send me in! Send me in! I want to see my Sebas-Chan again!" He yelled excitedly.

The other reaper looked to Ronald. "Knox, is he needed for anything else important in the next month?" The blonde reaper shook his head. "Very well, Sutcliff, you are now his partner in this investigation. Should you mess anything up or get out of line once, I will have your head on a silver platter."

Grell's eyes widened fearfully and he nodded quickly. "Not my beautiful head..." He muttered quietly.

"Is this really nessecary?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied. "Should you betray us or step out of line for a second, Sutcliff here will tell us and your fate will be the same as his over there." He said pointing to Grell. "Let's just say you two are accountable for each other's actions." A slight smirk came across his face, he obviously liked the idea of both of our heads' on silver platters. "Now then, me and Knox will take our leave." And with that he was gone, leaving me with this, flamboyant, annoying, reaper. This was going to be a long month, I could tell.


	5. Chapter 5: The Deadly Makeover?

We watched as William and Ronald disappeared, Grell seemed much more at ease now that they were gone. "Hmm, so where is that little annoying maid of yours?" The reaper said to Alois.

Alois looked down at the floor for a second, a sad look crossed his face. "Hannah.. The only one who loved me... She's dead..." He said to himself.

I hoped he wouldn't remember that Hannah had died along with us. "Yes, she had died on the island as well." I said, a slight feeling of guilt raising up inside of me, usually I didn't care what happened to others unless it involved me or got in the way of my next meal, but these petty human emotions are changing me, I'm becoming so weak.

"We were supposed to live happily together in the after life!" Alois yelled. "Hannah, Luka, You and I... How could you be so cruel Claude! Why didn't you save her!"

"I couldn't save her," I said. "She wasn't there with us."

"Hannah.. Luka.. They're both gone for good now?" He asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh quit it with all your bloody emotional crap!" Grell yelled from behind us. "We have an inveestigation to get on with! I am not having my gorgeous head be put on a silver platter because of you two!"

"But what about my Young Master?" I said, "He obviously won't survive that long if the Phantomhive boy knows he's alive. I'm not a demon anymore, remember?"

"Hmm, I suppose you're right." Grell said, putting a finger to his chin. "I know just who can help us!" He exclaimed before grabbing our wrists and then disapearing into thin air. We arrived in front of Undertaker's shop. Alois was still in shock of what hadjust happened. "Oh yes, teleportation. Every reaper possesses the power, even the low class ones." He walked in and yelled, "Undertaker, darling~"

A man with silver hair, black robes, and scars all around appeared. "Hee hee hee, so I see you're back, Grell. What is it this time?" He asked, in his slightly comical yet creepy voice.

"We have a mission for you." He said pushing both me and Alois inside. "I need you to make them look different. Unrecognizable."

"Now, miss I know you really don't expect me to do that. I only work on the dead ones, dear." He said.

Grell sighed. "I knew you wouldn't be able to, I suppose all those people whom I was supposed to kill today could just live some more.. I mean they don't have to die just yet."

Undertaker jumped a little bit. "I'll do it! Please, send all those lovely corpses my way!" He said.

Grell smirked a little bit. "Hmm, that's what I thought. Okay I'll be back in half an hour, I expect them ready by then." He said, his voice changing into a serious tone as he walked out of the shop leaving us with him.

Undertaker turned to us two, "So, what do you need? Hiding from the cops? Perhaps a horrifying lady?"

"Ciel Phantomhive." Alois said. "He can't recognize us."

"Hmm, gotten into some trouble with the young earl I see?" Undertaker asked with a chuckle.

"I suppose you could say something like that." I replied. "Can you do it or not?"

"Of course I can do it! You underestimate me, butler." He said as he opened a coffin for us to see. It had a woman in it, beautiful with her hair flowing down, framing her face, nice makeup and new clothes. But of course, she was dead. "If I can make **her **look like that. Then you two will be easy... Even if you are alive." As soon as I knew it, the reaper began getting to work, I guess he really wanted those corpses really bad that he would do anything.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Alois asked lifting a brown wig.

"Do you want Earl Phantomhive to recognize you?" Undertaker asked.

"No.."

"Then yes, you do have to wear it." He said. He lifted new, noble's clothes and handed them to Alois. "Now go and change. The quicker you guys are done, the sooner I can escape this torture." Alois went into a back room and changed. Leaving me with Undertaker. "You also get a wig, because I don't have the patience to shave you two bald." He handed me a short red one, which really disgusted me. "Now hurry up." He really seemed unpleased to work with us, and wanted us out as soon as possible.

After awhile of dealing with Undertaker and his goofy and impatient antics, Grell had come back. "Undertaker darling~" He said opening the door. "Are they finished? Will needs them to start investigating soon."

"Yes, they are finished." He said. "Now, have you got any lovely little corpses for me yet?"

"Hmm, here are the locations of my first five victims I have reaped today," Grell said writing down the location on a piece of paper. "Thank you, my dear little Undertaker!" He said hugging the man, which surprisingly didn't seem to surprise or irritate him. We left the shop and got into a carriage in which Grell had called. "You two must seem like you are still nobles, if you even plan on saying hello to the earl. You know he wouldn't give you the time of day if you were just a lower-class citizen." He explained as we stepped in the carriage. The ride from Undertaker's to the Phantomhive Manor lasted at least thirty minutes, all though with that reaper it felt like an eternity.

We looked out the carriage as it pulled into the Phantomhive manor. Grell turned and looked at us quite seriously. "Now, the real stuff begins."


	6. Chapter 6: A Dead Earl?

When we arrived at the Phantomhive manor, we had gotten greeted by quite an unusual boy. He looked no older than 15 and had red clips in his blonde hair. "May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, we are looking for the young earl Phantomhive." I told him.

He suddenly looked much more sad than just a moment ago. "Didn't you know sir, he's gone. Ciel has been gone for over a month." He saw the confused looks on our faces so he decided to explain further. "After an aquaintance of his past away, he set up the memorial and disapeared. He left black boxes for everyone who had known him.. They said he was dead the same day he had disapeared."

"Now that you mention it, I did get one of those." Grell thought aloud. "I thought it was just hoax or scheme they were doing to get more attention."

"No, I'm sorry it's very real. I apologize you couldn't find what you were looking for here."

"Tell me, what do they use this manor for now?" I asked.

"Well, for awhile it was just us, but it got awful lonely without our young master around. So, Mei-Rin had brought some kids in that she found wandering about and cleaned em up. After awhile, many more kids came flocking to the manor so we turned it into a house for those unprivileged or orphaned kids. We thought that might've been something the young master would appreciate."

"Interesting..." I said to myself. "Well, we will be going then, sorry to bother you."

"W-wait!" He yelled as we began heading back towards the carriage. "Where are you going to go now? He's dead!"

I smirked at him and adjusted my glasses. "Sugar into salt, navy into golden, stray dog into an earl, **a dead man back to life**." I said as I kept walking. "That's what makes a **Trancy** butler.'' I turned back around. "I assure you your young master isn't deceased. He's attempting to run from the world's troubles, and I promise you we will find him. He's not dead, just away."

"You really think you can find him, Claude?" Alois asked, a little to hopefully for my liking.

"I know I can find him, young master." I helped Alois into the carriage, before going in after him, entirely ignoring Grell at the moment. Right now was a rare time the reaper had been quiet, and I planned to enjoy it. I looked at Grell, "You are going to have to tell your boss that this may take longer than we expected, the Phantomhives are missing."

Grell nodded. "Where are we going to start looking for him?" He asked. "We need to hurry this along soon, or William will have my head on a silver platter!"

"We need to begin investigating everyone he knows. I'm making a mental list of all his alive acquaintances and we will begin there." I said.

"That's my Claude! Always one step ahead!" Alois said.

I ignored his praise, as I found it quite annoying at the moment and thought to myself. "First on the list is his ex-fiance, now widow. Elizabeth Cordelia Middleford."

"Oh please anyone but her.." Grell thought outloud.

"Why is there a problem with the little pink miss?" I asked.

"No.." He said.

"Is it that maybe she could possibly be cuter than you?" Alois taunted.

"Shut up you little brat! She may be cute but she doesn't have what it takes to beat me!" He yelled.

"Well then," I said. "I suppose we head there **right away.**" I said with an evil smirk across my face. If I had a chance to get this annoying flamboyant reaper annoyed, then I was going to take it.


End file.
